Lee and Snape: The Meeting of a Father and Son
by Ireni L'Elffe de la Glace
Summary: Rock Lee, well known orphan of Konoha, was just told that he has a father. Not only this, but his father is non other than Severus Snape, and he has to go on a mission to Hogwarts with some friends of his. LeeXOC, but that's not a main point of the story.
1. The Mission

_Chapter One_

_It was either early morning or late_ night-one could never be too sure unless possessing a watch. Darkness covered the Hidden Leaf Village in a seemingly unbreakable barrier of safety and contentment. If one were to look in the windows of one of the endless apartments, they would see children and adults sleeping comfortably in their beds. Not even toads were rude enough to disrupt the peace of Konoha with their grating groans.

However, in one apartment there was a loud noise, or it seemed loud considering it was the _only _noise in the entire village. It was the sound of a conversation that had gotten a bit out of hand. Screams and yells of displeasure emanated from that single home, and they were getting louder. If anybody had been walking close enough to make out the words, they would say that somebody was trying to force another to do something that they utterly did not want to do.

"…I refuse…" said the first person in reply to the second's demand. He was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed in irritation and resolve.

The second person replied in a calm yet forceful voice, "It's your duty, and my order. You have to do it, Lee." Lee was silent, but he still looked as if his mind had already bee made up. The woman sighed, and continued, "Look, I know why you don't want to go, but it doesn't change the fact that this is an official mission that you are required by law to accept…besides, you're the only one that can do it…"

At this, Lee responded. His voice was a mix of respect and exasperation, "Lady Tsunade, forgive me. I cannot take on this mission, for it would be in direct violation of everything I have ever learned. My mind is only for youth and taijutsu; magic is out of the question."

"Lee, if you do not except this mission you will be stripped of your Shinobi status. You will forever be nothing more than a common townsman. _That _is how serious this is, and I _will _do it if you don't cooperate." Tsunade was yelling now, the veins in her neck practically popping out. Lee's eyes grew wider during the Hokage's speech, and his face fell like a brick when the thought of being an average villager seeped in.

"I-Lady…Tsunade," Lee struggled to find words as his mind and heart fought. He made fists with his hands, and knew he had to agree to the mission. He gave the woman a tight nod, and said simply, "All right, I will go."

Tsunade smirked happily at getting her way, and spoke once more before exiting Lee's house. "You'll be on a team of five, and you will leave tomorrow at noon on the dot. Come to my office and I'll send you all on your way…" adding the tiniest bit of compassion to her farewell, she added, "Rest well."

Lee looked at his lap, waiting until he heard the sound of the door close. When the Hokage was finally out of his house, Lee stood up and slowly trudged towards the mirror in his bedroom. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and his messy hair. Lee decided to heed Tsunade's advice, and made his way towards his bed.

_Bang! _A noise stopped Lee in his tracks. It sounded like something hard had impacted against the window beside his bed. The ninja opened his window and looked down. Ireni Aburame was at the base of the apartment building, looking up at him.

"I-Ireni-chan…" Lee cried in surprise. His girlfriend was looking up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Can I come up?" She called out, and Lee nodded widely. Ireni crouched and jumped up to his window on the third floor with ease. She stepped into his room and looked around, obviously avoiding his gaze. Lee cocked his head and met her gaze.

"What is wrong?" he asked simply. Ireni gave a small smile and replied evenly.

"You're leaving on a mission tomorrow-you're going to _Hogwarts! _I'm just a bit sad that I can't come."

Lee's eyes were wide, "ho-how did you know all of that? Were you listening?"

Ireni's eyebrows made an 'are-you-serious?' expression, and she said, "Um, you and Lady Tsunade were talking loud enough to hear all the way in the Sand Village." Lee's face flushed red, so Ireni quickly changed the subject, "So do you know who else is going to be on your team?"

Lee shook his head, "Lady Hokage did not tell me. I am supposed to meet with her in her office tomorrow." Lee looked deep in thought, and after a moment of silence he happily added, "Ireni-chan! You are not a registered Shinobi! You could come with us on the mission, and Tsunade-sama could not stop you!"

Ireni's frown turned quickly into a smile, and she giggled with delight, "You're right! Okay, consider me the sixth team mate-er, you don't think I'll get into trouble?"

Lee, who was smiling in 'youthful' delight, quickly shook his head, "No, no! Once we are out of the Village, Lady Tsunade cannot force you to stay away from us. You will be free to accompany us to Hogwarts…" Lee's face fell as he brought up once again the destination of the mission. Ireni wrapped her arms around Lee to comfort him.

"Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?" Ireni asked in a light voice. Lee looked over at her, and smiled weakly.

"I…I am sorry. I cannot talk about it yet." He replied tightly.

"If you tell me, you can get it off your chest," Ireni pointed out, putting her head on Lee's shoulder. He sighed loudly, and answered her question.

"I…well…" Lee fell silent before finishing, "Lady Tsunade believes that she may have found my father. If it is indeed true, then I could be a…Wizard."

Ireni pulled away from Lee so she could stare at his face. He was biting his lip in obvious anxiety, and his round eyes were wandering the room.

"L-Lee! She-your father? Who is it? Who does she think he is?" Ireni was ecstatically questioning her boyfriend, and he was biting his lip in worry.

"Well…she says that…his name is Severus Snape…"

The face of Might Guy was indescribable. It was a mix of abandonment and happiness, loss and excitement. His student might have found his father, his only living relative…but he was leaving for over a year.

"Lee…" Guy cried, tear streaming down his face.

"Guy-sensei…!" Lee replied, an equal amount of liquid coming from his own eyes.

Guy grabbed his student in a tight hug, and they broke down in a huge display of affection. Between sobs, Guy-sensei spoke to Lee, encouraging him about his long mission and giving him advice.

"L-Lee! Learn the magic with all of your youthful vigor! But don't forget to train…never forget to train with all your might," at this Guy pulled Lee away to look at him, and give him the nice guy pose. Lee had a small smile on his soaking face, and he and his sensei entered each others embrace once again. "Now," Guy said suddenly after a moment, "go to Lady Hokage and receive your mission. But _never_ forget that you are precious to me, and if anything should happen to you while you are away, I will suffer the pain right along with you."

"G-Guy-sensei!" Lee choked out. They hugged for another minute, and Lee left to go learn the details of the mission.

Guy watched his student go, and vowed to spend the time that he was away training his other students to become as youthfully successful as Lee.

As the Hidden Leaf Village became a blur around him, the Hokage's mansion came into view. Lee made one final leap at the edge of a roof, and flipped onto the entrance stoop. Two guards were posted on each side of the door, and let Lee in instantly. The young ninja jogged up the stairs quickly and lunged into Tsunade's room (none of the hurriedness was necessary by the way, Lee was merely training; he still had ten minutes before he was due to show up).

"Hello," Tsunade greeted Lee, "your teammates should be here soon…" The Hokage bit her lip, looking like she wanted to say more, but she kept quiet. Lee nodded respectfully and waited near the door. The thoughts of his could-be father came crashing back on his lax mind, and he lowered his head so that Lady Tsunade couldn't see the frustration in his face.

Ten minutes passed in a blur, and Lee heard the door open for the first time. He glanced up and saw three ninja's walk in. Lee wondered where the third was, but the Hokage was already talking.

"Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee. You have all been assigned an S-Rank mission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Tsunade began by simply telling the group what they already knew, "There have been reports of unidentified crimes being committed on premises, and they require trained ninja's to learn what's going on," The Hokage turned to Lee, "Your father, Severus Snape was the one who requested this mission. You see, the prime suspect of the crimes is the student-body, so we need somebody who can blend among them and learn what's going on. Lee, you are the only ninja in the village who might be able to use magic, and therefore blend in adequately. Lee, you're this mission's only chance."

Lee gulped quietly, fearful that he might be in over his head. The Hokage continued regardless, "as for the rest of you…" Tsunade pulled out a chart from her desk, "you've all been chosen due to your individual talents. Shikamaru, you will use your intelligence in History, and your Shadow Possession jutsu in charms. Shino, you will use your bugs in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neji you will use your Byakugan in Potions and Herbology and-oh perfect timing. Kankuro, you will use your Puppet master jutsu in broom flying." At that moment, the Sand ninja Kankuro walked trough the Hokage's doors. Everyone's eyes were wide in surprise at his arrival, and Kankuro scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

"A…why is a Sand Ninja on this mission?" Neji asked in shock.

"He had specific skills that were needed to complete this mission, and the Sand graciously allowed us to borrow him," the Hokage replied nonchalantly, "Now as for you, Lee…" Tsunade turned to the final Shinobi with a mischievous glare, "you will be taking all the classes, and you will be learning actual magic." The Hokage turned back to the group as a whole, "Remember not to get caught by anyone. Never let slip the truth of who we are, or the mission could very well be ruined. Also, I will be sending a backup team to check on you in a month or so, since we can't stay in touch-we don't have any owls. Now," Tsunade motioned for the door, "go to the village entrance. I have arranged for special transportation. Good Luck."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape paced his bedroom on the fourth sleepless night since he had heard the news. How could he sleep? How could he sleep knowing what he knew?<p>

A thousand questions were coursing through the Wizard's mind as he sat down on his desk chair. His fingers fumbled with everything and anything they found-Snape was oblivious.

Snape pictured his face, as he had done so many times since he discovered the document. He pictured the appearance of his son, Lee.

Snape wondered many things, and his mind would not be put to rest. It had been nearly seventeen years since he had lost touch with the woman who had given birth to his son, so he knew his relative age. All he wanted was one glance at his face.

Suddenly, an owl hoot came from the window, and Snape went to let it in. He didn't recognize the owl, but he noticed that it was gorgeous. It was a deep chocolate brown with gold tinged feather-tips. Its beak was light russet, and was as sharp as a knife. But the most unusual thing of all was the eyes. One eye was blue—which by itself was an unusual feature for an owl, but the right eye was milky white, and had a long scar running over it. The owl clutched a note in its talons, which Snape uncurled and read hurriedly. He didn't know who it was from, but what it said surprised him:

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_ You don't remember me, and I won't bother you with my name. What I _will _tell you though is a bit of news that might come as a shock to you: you have a son. I won't tell you every little detail because I know that you don't want to hear it. All I'll tell you is that he's alive, and well, and would love to meet you if you would have him. Send a reply with this owl, and make sure that you pay him with a meal._

_Forever Yours_

Snape reread the letter at least four times, trying to remember who the handwriting belonged to. He knew he had seen it before, but he couldn't place it. He put the piece of paper down, and looked over at the owl. It was standing in place, awaiting its meal and reply note.

Standing up from his desk, Snape trudged to his kitchen and pulled out a small dish of leftover chicken. He took it back into his room and placed it in front of the bird, which finished it in two bites.

Then Snape returned to his desk to write a reply.

_Dear Whoever Wrote the Letter,_

_ I already know about my son, and in fact he's coming to visit as I write this. I don't know who you are, but I hope you will tell me, because I _do _want to know. I also want to know how you learned about my son, Lee._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

The Professor placed his note in the clutches of the owl, which flew off immediately. It was chilly in the house, so Snape closed the window immediately and climbed into his bed. He believed that he would finally be able to fall asleep, and he was right.

* * *

><p>***Hey guys! Just so you know, this is a very old story. Two, three years ago I wrote this. I just decided to post because I'm just now getting into the whole "FFN" thing XD. But this was one of my more serious stories, and It's based off of a joke at school; that Rock Lee is the son of Severus snape, and that's why he can;t use Jutsu. Its a long story, you dont wanna know. But anyway, I hope you'll enjoy. Also, the character Ireni is an old OC of mine. She's an Ice Elf moved to Konoha and is dating Lee. If she bothers you, ignore her. She'll go away lol.<p> 


	2. The Meeting of a Father and Son

Chapter Two

_The group of ninja's left the Fifth_ Hokage's office and made their way for the meeting-place quickly and silently. Lee stole glances at the four of his teammates, and was disappointed by what he saw. Shino was looking stony-faced as usual (not that you could really tell what his facial expression was), Shikamaru was watching the clouds with a wistful look, and Neji was staring straight ahead, intent on nothing other than arriving at their destination. Kankuro was the only exception, who was looking around at the Village in curiosity-not having the chance to see it all that often.

Lee decided that this lack of disinterest was reason enough to make conversation with him…that and the fact that Neji had discovered Lee looking at him and was giving him the death stare.

Lee gradually grew closer to the Sand Ninja, and then spoke, "What were the qualifications that allowed you on this mission?"

Kankuro looked over at Lee, and shrugged, "there are certain things that Puppet masters can do that no other ninja's can. We move things without touching them, which Tsunade-sama believed was a good magic substitute. The thing I'm curious about is you-are you really a Wizard?" the Sand Nin was looking at Lee with inimitable approbation. Lee's face turned red at the sudden attention.

"I…there is a chance, yes. It was recently discovered that my father was a professor at Hogwarts, and so there is a possibility that I too may be able to use magic." Lee's reply was awkward and chunky, but Kankuro was wide-eyed and full of curiosity. Lee didn't like the attention so he attempted to end the conversation there. Kankuro had other ideas.

"So, if you discover that you can do, like, magic…would you be a ninja or a wizard?" Kankuro asked innocently.

Lee snapped, "A NINJA! Why would I _ever _waste my time with such a thing as _magic? _I have people who care about me here! In my opinion, Wizardry is nothing more than a distraction from my life goal: To become a splendid ninja, even without using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

Kankuro looked taken aback, "I-sorry…I didn't mean to offend you, but hey," Lee looked at Kankuro, "I think it's really cool that you made a goal like that and are sticking to it. My dream is to become the best puppet master ever…even better than Sasori…" Kankuro looked down as he said he last part. Lee bit his lip, upset that he had exploded like that, and appreciative that Kankuro had commended him on his dream. Nobody but Guy-sensei had ever done that before.

Lee replied in a thunderous, confident voice, "I am sure that you will reach your goal if you believe in yourself and try hard enough!" He added the Nice Guy Pose as a bonus and watched Kankuro crack a small grin.

"Geez, you're so intense!" Lee would have been a bit offended, but he knew it wasn't meant in a cruel way. Kankuro laughed quietly and gave Lee a friendly smile.

They talked a bit more, until the village entrance came into view. The party slowed down and stopped near the enormous arch, waiting for the mysterious transportation-supplier. After a minute, two figures leapt from the bushes.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?"

"Ireni? What are you…" Lee tried to grasp the reason that the ice elf would be popping out of nowhere…but since she tended to do that a lot, he let it drop.

"Well, since I'm the only one able to travel to Hogwarts and back with five other people on my tail, Tsunade-sama said that I could come in order to supply transportation! Of course, I'm not allowed to stay with you (that was part of the deal) but still!" Ireni moved forwards to link hands with the ninja before her. "Okay, on the count of three we'll go. One…two…_three_!"

* * *

><p>Snape was truthfully and without a doubt <em>worried. <em>His son was due to arrive any moment, and he didn't know what he would say, what he would do. He looked down at his feet and noticed the dark imprints on his floor going in a circle around his bed. He was pacing yet again.

The sky outside was bright, and the clock beside his bed read twelve past eleven. His son was due any time now, and as the minutes ticked by, he grew more and more anxious.

Snape hadn't heard from the mystery writer since the night before, and it-along with the arrival of his son-was profusely on his mind. He was sure that he had seen that handwriting before. The owl too had a faint air of familiarity about it. Snape wondered why he couldn't remember…

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the front door. Every inch of Snape's stomach jumped, and he began to sweat in fear. Every question that he had been asking himself for the past week came rushing back to him all at once. Nausea almost stopped him in his tracks, but he made his way quickly for the front door. His hand was trembling fiercely as he reached for the bronze door knob. It turned easily, and Snape pulled it open to reveal his son.

Lee wasn't sure he was ready to see his dad. It was odd, Lee had trained his physical strength for so long, but he hadn't trained his emotional strength at all? How did one go about doing such training? Would his father know?

They stood in front of his house, looking up at it. The teleportation had been a success, and now there was nothing separating Lee and Snape. And yet, everything was separating them in Lee's mind.

Lee stopped thinking immediately, knowing that each question could only lead to more, and leave him feeling sick. Neji, Shino and Shikamaru weren't paying attention to Lee, oblivious to his internal suffering. To them, this was just a short stop necessary for completing the mission. The only people that seemed to care about him were Kankuro and Ireni.

"I-I do not think…I am…ready…" Lee choked out. He was literally coughing and tripping. Ireni looked at him with a sad expression on her face, and squeezed his hand tighter. Kankuro, who was a _bit _confused about the circumstances, gave him a pat on the back and a reassuring smile.

The door was right in front of them now. Lee reached forward slowly, and rapped his fist against the hard, smooth wood. His heart was pounding, and it hurt his ribs.

* * *

><p>Snape looked down at the boy in front of him. His hair was cut into a neat bowl shape, and his eyebrows were enormous. He was tall, only a few inches shorter then Snape. Snape looked at this boy, and saw himself.<p>

"I…I…Hello, Father…" Lee said awkwardly and with much pain.

"H-Hello, Son…" Snape replied in an out-of-character voice. He knew he was on the verge of tears, but luckily years of practice of hiding emotions kicked in, and Snape simply gawked.

"I…I do not…" Lee tried to form words, but tears were already streaming down his face and his eyes shown with emotions, "I am sorry! I am so sorry!" Lee broke down and cried into Snape's chest. Snape, not knowing what to do, wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders. He closed his eyes tight and allowed a single tear to trail down his face. He wasn't used to showing his feelings, but he realized that it felt…good.

Behind Lee, Snape saw a group of five children. There was a girl who was crying with an enormous smile on her face, and a boy who was awkwardly grinning with happiness for his friend. Behind them, there were three boys who looked awkward and out of place. Of them, the only one showing a small smile was the brown-haired boy with the lilac eyes. He was trying hard to conceal it.

Snape looked down at Lee, who was still clinging to him. Silent tears streamed down his face and onto his fathers robe. Snape sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

* * *

><p>The man in front of Lee had shoulder-length black hair and a hooked nose. He was average height, a few inches taller then Lee. He seemed sure of himself, and strong inside and out-the exact thing that Lee himself strived to be.<p>

He didn't know what to say. In his mind, he had pictured the meeting with himself using his signature introduction ("I am Rock Lee, the handsome Green Devil of the Leaf Village! Pleased to meet you, Father!" Followed by a thumbs up and a shine of the teeth) however, the words would not come.

"I…I…Hello, Father…" Lee sputtered, choking on his own words. He silently cursed himself for being so emotionally weak, and inwardly winced from the pain in his heart.

"H-Hello, Son…" Snape replied, stony-faced. Lee would have been discouraged by the face, but he could tell that it was only pasted on. His father was as shaky and awkward as he was.

Suddenly, Lee remembered all the thoughts he had had about his father. They were cruel thoughts, and most of them he could already tell were completely wrong. Snape wasn't some barbaric, unloving father who had sent Lee and his mother off to die, he hadn't even known about Lee! Snape had love buried deep in his eyes, and Lee could see it.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry!" Lee cried, feeling himself fall into Snape's arms. He hadn't meant to be so forward, so fast. He was used to Guy-sensei, who always told him to express his emotions. At first, his heart stopped, and he was worried he would be rejected for the hug; but then Lee felt arms wrap around his shoulders, and a single wet drop fall on his shoulder. The arms were shaky, but strong.

The ninja's loud sobs quickly grew quiet, and he was simply leaning into his father's chest, hoping the moment would never end; hoping that his father would love him forever.

* * *

><p>It was later in the night, and Snape was alone in his room. Snape knew it was between two and three in the morning-he would have stayed up later, but Lee and his friends had been tired. Now he was alone with his thoughts…<p>

His son had been much different than he expected. He's been more fun, and loving and overall incredible. He was strong-he had shown that right away when he ran 2,000 laps around his house (from the joy of meeting his father) in less than 30 seconds. Snape had been bewildered by the show of speed and agility at first, but knew he would get used to it.

The professor had no clue how long he had been wrapped up in his thoughts, but suddenly a loud owl hoot alerted him of a letter at his window. He slowly stepped out of his bed-still in a trance from the emotional event-and moved towards the window. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the bird.

It was the same bird that had delivered the message the night before! He let the beautiful creature in, and gently removed the new note. As he felt it in his hands, he realized there was something within the papery boundaries. This was a package as well.

Snape uncurled the note and let the item fall into his hand. It was a gem of some sort-blood red. It seemed to glimmer, even though there was no light shining on it. In the very center, there was a black orb that Snape could just barely make out.

Sitting the gem on his dresser, Snape opened the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_ It seems from your response that you have changed-at least a bit. If you care enough now to ask of my identity, then you _must_ have. Anyway, I cannot tell you. Not yet anyway. You see, I'm in a bit of a 'situation' at the moment, but I won't go into that (not from fear of boring the new 'Curious Severus Snape', but because of my personal reasons.) Now, as for your son…you called him 'Lee'; that is not his name. I don't know if you have more than one son, but that is not his name. My offer still remains, if you wish to meet your only or _other _son._

_Always Yours_

Snape almost choked. Could he have more than one son? Was it even _possible? _He tried to think back, tried to remember all previous affairs. There was only one woman that he had ever gotten close enough to to actually have a child with…he thought…but there was a deeply buried memory of somebody. Why couldn't he just _remember?_

Another part of the note bothered him. The fact that the writer had thought that he wouldn't care about who they were. Had there ever been a time when he would have written the note off as unimportant? Of course there had; his Death Eater days. He had been playing as a spy for Dumbledore of course, but his personality still reflected his supposed position around this time. How else could he have fooled the great Voldemort?

Snape tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of leftover bacon. He took it into his bedroom, and fed it to the owl before writing his response.

_Dear Mystery Sender,_

_ Not remembering who you are, I obviously don't know _when _you knew me. But it obviously wasn't recent, because the way you place me is very much out of my character. Anyway, I can hardly believe that I have another son. If it is true, send me a photograph. Also, what is the gem that you sent me?_

_Severus Snape_

This was all that Snape could think to say, so he ended his letter tightly. He gave it to the owl, and watched it fly into the sunrise…the sunrise? Was it that early already? Snape knew he had to get at least a bit of sleep, so he hopped in bed, hoping he could fall asleep. He had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

><p>*****BAW! Father and son-ly loovvveeee 333 warms my heart, it doth!<p>

Anyhoo, I'm gonna repeat that this is an old story. OLD. It's not very good, and it's a bit more serious than I'm used to writing. There's also the fact that Lee is being a BIT OOC (or is it OCC? I can never remember) but u know, if he spent his ENTIRE LIFE trying to become better than people who had gifts while he had none, and then found out that it all might have been a waste of time, he SHOULD be pretty mad? Plus, if you were an orphan and all of a sudden u met ur dad that u never knew...well...

I dunno, it's just a guess at how to describe these emotions guys! JUST A GUESS!

Oh and BTW, if it wasn't obvious, this is after Snape "died", but he's still alive. Its AFTER the last book, but I changed it in the fact that Snape is still alive, and so is Dumbledore if I remember. So basically nobody's dead :)


	3. Wizinja

Chapter Three

_Lee looked up at the Hogwarts Express _with absolute bewilderment. It was enormous, and seemed somehow…magical. Not to mention the total defiance of the Laws of Physics that had gotten them _onto _platform 9 ¾. In fact, everyone except for Ireni (who had been at Hogwarts before) looked wide-eyed and amazed. Even Shino had an air of awe about him, though you couldn't tell from his face…since almost none of it showed.

Kankuro, who was standing closest to Lee besides Ireni, was muttering in disbelief. He, along with everyone else in the group, were dressed in robes and looked very different attire-wise. Neji and Shikamaru had taken their hair out, and looked very, _very _different. Neji even looked…_pretty. _Shikamaru, Ireni inwardly admitted, was smoking hot with his hair had taken off all of his coats, and was showing more of his face then ever before. In fact, the only thing yet to see now was his eyes. Out of everybody, however, Lee would have to say that Kankuro looked the most different. He had taken off his hat and makeup, and he wasn't carrying his puppets as usual.

Anyway, Snape led the group onto the train. He and Lee had gotten over their initial awkwardness, and were now like a normal father and son. Lee smiled happily up at him, and it was returned with a half-smirk.

The interior of the train looked bigger on the inside than the out-though Lee wondered how this was possible, it was already huge. More people than could fit in the Hokage's Mansion were inside the train, and it seemed like they were all talking at once. Lee loved it.

He, Ireni, Kankuro, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru found a seat in an empty compartment, while Snape went to sit with his fellow professors. The party sat in silence…for about ten seconds, and then Ireni began to blab.

"Ooh! You guys! You're going to love the feast! And the sorting hat-by the way, I wonder what house you're going to get in? I think Professor Snape said we would all be put in Gryffindor, so it would be easier to communicate about the mission." She ranted.

"Hmm, well I do like food…" Kankuro said, licking his lips, "a feast sounds pretty good right about now."

"Ireni, if we are in Gryffindor I will not be able to see…" Lee said, but trailed off.

Ireni, who caught on immediately, replied, "Don't worry! He's our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You'll see him every day!" and Lee relaxed. He had grown very close to his father in the single night he had known him, and he wanted to get even closer-he wanted to have a Guy-sensei relationship with him.

Shino spoke for the first time, which was surprising considering he almost never talked anyway. "So…this school…what's it like? I'd like to know a bit more…um, _information _so that I can complete the mission more efficiently."

"Well," Ireni began, "it's really big. Like, _really _big. Most of the students are nice…except for a few Slytherin. Anyway, all the classes have to do with magic, which is why you guys were chosen. Um, are Lee and me the only _real _wizards in this group?"

Lee's jaw dropped, "I-Ireni! I do not even know if _I _am a wizard! I have never shown any unusual talents-which is exactly why I am a _tai_jutsu specialist-so it could very well be possible that I am not a wizard at all!"

Everyone stared at Lee in shock, "But, if you're not a wizard, then this entire mission is doomed! We're counting on you, Lee! We need a Wizinja!"

Now everyone's gaze moved. Neji was beet-red and he looked at his feet, embarrassed by his involuntary outburst. Then Ireni stood up.

"Neji's right!" she cried, "You have to believe in yourself Lee! It's one of your best qualities-don't lose it now! Be a Wizinja!"

Kankuro stood up next, smirking as usual, "Come on! We all know you can do it! You _are _a Wizinja!"

Shikamaru smiled in amusement, "You never know you might surprise yourself, Lee. You very well could be the worlds only Wizinja."

"Hello."

Everyone turned to the sudden new voice. It was light and airy, and it was coming from the doorway to the compartment. A girl with very light blonde hair stood looking at the group.

"I…I…" everyone was trying to think of something to say, and it was Shikamaru who pulled the girl in. He squished her between Ireni and Kankuro, and began to talk.

"Who are you?" he snapped. The girl shrugged, and gazed dreamily at the faces around her. She replied very vaguely, not even answering Shikamaru's question.

"I was passing your compartment, and I heard you asking about the school. I was going to tell you a bit, figuring you were first years, but it seems you've just come to spy?" the mystery girl commented.

"Wait…" Ireni was squinting at the girl, "L-Luna?"

The girl looked at Ireni and smiled, "How nice to see you again, Ireni."

"You know her?" Shikamaru asked. Ireni nodded and grinned at her old friend.

"Yes…We've been friends since Ireni first came to Hogwarts…Anyway, you never answered my question." Luna lifted her lightly-tinted eyebrows ever so slightly, "did you say that you were ninja spies?"

Everyone glanced around looking for an answer, but Lee was the one that spoke.

"Of course not! Why would we spy? I speak for all of us when I say that we are normal adolescent wizards going to Hogwarts to learn witchcraft and wizardry!" Lee was very straightforward, and Ireni smiled proudly at him. Luna nodded and left the compartment after saying goodbye to Ireni.

"How did you do that?" Shikamaru asked quietly, now conscious of all the possible eavesdroppers. Lee shrugged and smiled down. Ireni had a guess at how he had convinced Luna so quickly, but she kept it to herself.

Lee, in his head, noted the odd, light sensation in his stomach, and the feeling of control over the Luna girl. Had he been using…magic?

* * *

><p>Snape quietly rolled the odd red stone he had gotten the night before between his two hands. It was very warm-unusually warm for an abiotic item. He had awoken that morning to find a dark scorch mark on his dresser where he had left it that night. Now he was a bit nervous to put it anywhere, lest it burn a hole through the resting place.<p>

The teachers sat around the softly bumping table, making small talk about what they had done over their summer breaks. As usual, Snape felt irritated at the fact that he had done almost nothing, and was once again going to endure the entire trip in total agonizing silence. That is, he was until he noticed that every set of eyes at the table was turned to him.

"So…" Professor Sprout asked eagerly, "we've been dying to hear about this mysterious son of yours…"

Snape cocked an eyebrow, surprised that people were taking interest in him for once. He sat up a little straighter in his chair and cleared his throat, speaking in his usual monotone (but with the smallest hint of compassion).

"Well…I found out about him a little over a week ago. An…owl was sent…that I had a son…" The Professor began, almost forgetting to leave out that Lee was actually a ninja, "I met him yesterday….I-I couldn't have asked for a better son…." Snape trailed off, suddenly horrified at his display of emotions. He looked up, red in the face to see that nobody was judging him. They all looked compassionate and understanding. Snape _almost _smiled.

Suddenly, the train began to screech. Snape turned around and looked out his window, noticing that they were at Hogwarts.

_But that's impossible, it hasn't been _near _long enough for us to be here already…_Snape was confused and he looked to the other teachers to see what they had to say. However, when the Professor turned around, he realized he was alone. Snape curiously stepped out of the compartment and made his way down the train towards the exit. Children were already spreading thin, most of them outside. Snape felt this was odd too. It usually took at least a half an hour to unload the entire train.

The night was cool and felt refreshing against Snape's skin. The moon was bright and shone brilliantly on the enormous lake surrounding the castle.

"All aboard! I'll be taken' yer to the castle!"

Snape turned at the familiar voice of Hagrid, and stood several feet away from a man who looked in his early twenties. A small beard sprawled over his face, and his muscle build was developing. His hair was slightly shorter than shoulder length, and was a cocoa color. It was Hagrid 15 years back.

"Hagrid…?" Snape moved towards the youthful man in shock and disbelief, but quickly realized that he wasn't really there. It was a memory.

"No…stop right there."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as Snape turned around. The Hogwarts Express had departed and the rails were virtually empty. The only thing occupying them was a man with black greasy hair and a wand pointed threateningly at the first years. It was Snape.

* * *

><p>*****awwww, see? Neji has a sweet, dorky side too X3.<p>

anyway, yes, i updated. I suppose Firday would be a good day to update this story.

To be honest, i never finished this one. Its like a fourth of the way done as i have it saved (from a few years ago) so when i get to that point, you may notice a sudden change in writing. But fear not, for I will make it as youthful as possible *nice guy pose*

BTW, THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR REVEIWS! They made my day, they really did...*blushes* theres just something that makes me happy when i read such nice things, and to be honest, i didnt think ANYONE would read this (just look it up, its the ONLY Lee Snape fic. AT ALL) but im glad at least some people are enjoying it, and i shall work on finishing this thing!

BAI!


	4. The Sorting Hat's Warning

Chapter Four

_Snape backed away from himself in utter _terror. His mind was scrambling to know what was going on. He didn't remember this, and he was fairly sure that this was a real memory. What was going on?

"Severus…" Hagrid growled, "leave these kids be and be gone with yer!" Snape simply scorned and tightened his grip on the wand.

"My orders are clear. Now step away from the children…" The expression the younger Snape was making made the older Snape want to vomit. He didn't even know that he _could _make such a face. It wasn't his usual sadistic face, it was much worse. It was a face of evil, and desire to kill. The face of Voldemort.

"You'll take them over my dead body!" Hagrid cried, the children whispering in fear behind him. Snape let loose the face once more before crying, "_Petrificus Totalus_".

Hagrid went stiff and fell over screaming for help. Snape quickly put the children under the _Imperio _curse and led them away.

The older Snape was dumfounded and horrified. He didn't remember this incident, nor did he know what was going to happen next. So he followed his younger self, using a special spell to follow the Apparition.

The younger Snape instantly showed up in one of Voldemort's many hideouts with the entire group of first years. The Dark Lord was standing in the center of a dark room, and smiling evilly at the sight of the children. He looked, not to be vulgar, but very much like a pedophile.

"Thank you, Severus…" Voldemort said in a raspy evil voice. He led the group through a large door and down a dark hall, and the older Snape followed. The corridor was long, and seemed familiar to the older Snape.

"In there, that's where we'll do it," Said the dark lord commandingly to the younger Snape. The Death Eater obeyed and led the children into the room. Older Snape slid in behind them, and his jaw dropped. Death Eaters stood all around holding out their wands in preparation for the plan-whatever it might end up being. Older Snape felt sweat trickle down his face and he closed his eyes in total fear.

"Severus?"

The calm voice of Professor McGonagall made Snape open his eyes. He was back on the train, and all the teachers were staring at him.

"I…" Snape mumbled, highly embarrassed that he had been caught like that.

"What happened? One moment you were talking to us, the next you 'fainted'. You looked totally lifeless…" One of the teachers announced. Snape felt his face turn hot. He definitely didn't want to tell what he had seen, especially to the people he considered "friends".

"I'm not sure what happened, but obviously it's over now…" Snape said in his too-cool-for-school voice, and all the teachers shrugged and went back to talking.

Snape put his head in his hands. _What just happened? _Suddenly, Snape felt as if something was missing. He looked at his hands and saw that they were…empty. The rock had fallen onto the floor! Snape quickly swiped it up, and looked at it closely. Could _it _have been the cause of the memory? Surely that would be impossible…right?

* * *

><p>The train screeched to a very loud halt and Lee's heart leapt. During the trip over, everyone except for Neji and Shino had gotten pulled into talking. Shino because he was always quiet anyway, and Neji because he was embarrassed by his random outburst.<p>

"I-Ireni!Come on, we must go!" Lee tugged at Ireni's arm to get her moving. Ireni pulled Kankuro, and Kankuro pulled Shikamaru (the two had gotten fairly close during the trip). "Let us find my father, full with our youthful vigor! YOSH!"

The traffic leaving the train was awful. Children from 11 to 17 were all pushing forward at the exact same time, the result being a colossal mess. Luckily, they were all ninja's so escaping was fairly simple.

Once outside, Lee dragged the chain of shinobi all over the place looking for Snape. He pushed and pulled his way throughout the crowd with Ireni, Kankuro, and Shikamaru ramming into countless individuals.

"L-Lee! Stop! He's over th-there!" Ireni attempted to show her boyfriend where his father was before he broke every bone in her and their friends body's.

Lee turned around, and ran over to the Professor, while Ireni trailed behind, catching her breath.

"Hey, Lee…I think I'm gonna go ahead?" Ireni attempted to tell Lee where she was going, but he was deep in conversation with his father, so Ireni shrugged and trotted off towards Neji and Shino.

* * *

><p>Ireni smiled happily as Hagrid called for first years. Since she had been before, she had to use her cousin's invisibility cloak to get on with her friends. She sat on Lee's lap (it had been arranged before-hand) and looked up at the moon shining brilliantly down on the lake. The castle looked huge and magical, and she felt in awe even after seeing it so many times before.<p>

Ireni felt Lee's breath grow shorter and she turned to look into his eyes. He was staring in utter disbelief at the surreal edifice known as Hogwarts Castle. Ireni grinned- the look on his face was hilarious.

Shikamaru and Shino (the other two ninja on their boat) had very similar gawks, and were transfixed in its impossible structure. Soon, the boats all reached the shore and Hagrid began to speak.

"Now follow me! We'll be goin' into th' Great Hall, where ye all will be sorted!" the Half-Giant announced, his voice booming around to all the boats. Excited whispers arose and we all followed the large man up towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Snape was used to starting a new school year-he had done it God knows how many times before. He knew the feeling of dread from a whole new batch of hooligans just waiting to drive him mad; he knew the feeling of annoyance that the Feast gave him. But what Snape didn't know, and hadn't expected was excitement and anticipation. It wasn't about food or his job (though he <em>did<em> rather enjoy his new class). He was excited for his son. Snape realized that he couldn't _wait _to see how Lee would do. His heart was pounding and he felt…an alien emotion. Snape…liked it.

As the Professor sat down at the banquet table with the other teachers, he searched the room for his son, and smiled softly when he saw the boy standing over by the door, one of the first ones. He was brave.

Hagrid led the first years over to the side of the platform on which the sorting hat rested. Lee had a look on his face that screamed what he wanted. He was determined.

After the song and Dumbledore's first words, the Headmaster began calling out names. Snape saw a small smile creep across Lee's face. He was…confident.

* * *

><p>"Shino Aburame!"<p>

The boy with the sunglasses walked up to the sorting hat and allowed it to be placed on his head. He instantly felt his brain being pried at. No, he wouldn't allow it. Shino fought back with all of his strength-no article of clothing would discover his secrets.

_Such a feisty boy, _a voice spoke into his head, _but don't worry, I will not look into your mind. I'm only looking at your traits. I need to know what house you belong in._

_ For your information, _Shino mentally spat back, _I'm in Gryffindor-I happen to be one of the Ninja's!_

_ Oh, all right! _The hat almost laughed. "Gryffindor!"

And without one thought, Shino walked over to the Gold and Scarlet colored table and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Neji Hyuuga!"<p>

Neji walked up to the dingy looking hat with his usual expression: bite me. He plopped down in the seat and put on the hat before anyone could do it for him. Immediately he felt the hat delve into his mind. What did he care? He had nothing to hide.

_Ah, another ninja, _the hat said mentally, _But such a tense mind. What are you hiding?_

_ Nothing! _Neji replied.

_Are you positive? _The hat teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE YOU PIECE OF WORN OUT FABRIC?" Neji threw the hat off and pointed at it accusingly, his face beet red. The entire room grew dead silent, and Fred and George laughed their butts off. The sorting hat was silent too, but then began to laugh.

"That's bravery if I ever saw it! Gryffindor!"

Neji slowly turned around and almost fainted at the amount of eyes had witnessed his outburst. He practically crawled towards the table, and immediately put his head down.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

Shikamaru awoke from his nap as his name was called. He had been dreaming that he was a cloud, but apparently even the _best_ dreams were still only that.

The deer boy trudged over to the sorting hat (still rumpled from Neji's explosion) and put it on with a loud yawn. After at least three minutes of utter silence, Shikamaru almost fell asleep again.

_My, my…what a mind, _the hat finally murmured in Shikamaru's head, _It's a pity you're only a spy. The things that _this _mind could be capable of…_

_ What a drag…why do they always take the longest on me? _Shikamaru thought that he was having a private thought, but the Sorting Hat heard him.

_Don't be so lazy. You have an amazing mind, and if you were a real wizard you'd be in Ravenclaw in a heartbeat. But since you _are _a Ninja…_

"Gryffindor!"

Shikamaru scooted over to the table and fell asleep. Enough said.

* * *

><p>"Professor Dumbledore? There seems to be a problem with this name."<p>

"What about it?"

"There's no…last name? All it says is 'Kankuro'!"

"Well," Dumbledore replied to the announcer, "Make something up then." He had an amused smile on his face and the announcer turned red.

"Ex-excuse me?" He asked. Dumbledore shooed him, and the announcer turned back to the First Years.

"Kankuro….._OLAF!" _

The entire room grew quiet for the umpteenth time that evening and the announcers face flushed. Kankuro had a very small grin on his face and trotted over to the stool. Dumbledore was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well sorry for being a _Series of Unfortunate Events_ fan…" the announcer huffed.

Kankuro slipped the hat on, eager.

_Hmm, I like this one. Definitely strong. Smart. Boy, let me be the one to commend you on your well-rounded skill. However you _are _just another ninja so…_

"Gryffindor!"

Kankuro shrugged and ran over to join his friends.

* * *

><p>"Rock Lee!"<p>

Lee ran over to the hat, his excitement practically overflowing from his body. He snatched the hat up and threw it on, his heart pounding.

_I will make him proud…_Lee though_ whatever it takes, I will make my father proud!_

_ Is that a promise?_

Lee's neck hair rose as he felt the hat speak _into _his mind.

_Y-yes! I will make my father proud! That is a promise!_

_ Hmm…I think I just might hold you to that. And of all the ninja…I might just be the most impressed with you. Your determination, bravery, and confidence far outmatch anyone I have ever seen before. Use this incredible ability as well as you can. Also, Lee. I have a warning for you…_

"Gryffindor!" The hat called. Lee pulled it off his head with a look of fear on his face. What the hat had told him was chilling. Lee stumbled over to the table in a half-daze, and sat down next to Ireni (who had taken off the cloak).

"Are you okay?" Ireni asked moving close to him.

Lee fake-smiled. He would absolutely _not _frighten his girlfriend, "I am fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

Ireni smiled back and clapped as another Gryffindor was named. Lee went back to looking at his feet. He didn't have Neji's eyes, and he had no idea what was coming. All he knew was that it wouldn't be easy at all.

* * *

><p>***** HAHAHAHAHA<em> KANKURO OLAF<em>! OHHH MY SIDE.

Okay, sorry. As you know (since I've made it VERY clear) this story is at least two years old, and so I'm _just _rereading it after all this time. I had forgotten about my old love for Series of Unfortunate Events, so I'm...cracking up XD.

By the way, I just want you all to know that out of the kindness of my heart I'm totally deleating as much Ireni as I can, because I know from _my own _experiences how annoying OC's can be sometimes. I had to cut out a whole freaking kissing scene of this chapter...It was...ugh...I can't describe...why was I such a weird little Middle schooler? Why?

Okay, so yea. R&R (haha! Im learning FFN lingo yessssssss) and Thanks for all the youthful reveiws!


End file.
